The Tour
by malec.is.otp
Summary: Clary, Jon, Alec, Simon and Izzy are in a band what will happen when they go on tour with the one and only Jace Herondale... will romances form... Suck at summarys will try to update every couple of days
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

"By the angel we have to enter" Izzy screamed running into the basement. We all looked at her confused we had turned the basement into our practice room and spent most of the time down there,

"What?" I asked.

"A battle of the bands the winner gets to open for Jace Herondales new tour." Izzy said showing us the panflet. It seemed like a pretty good idea to me I mean what was the worst thing that could happen.

"We have to do 2 original songs and one cover." Izzy said. "Oh and its in two days."

"Well then I guess we better get to work." after about an hour of arguing we better get to work.

-time skip-

It was now or never I thought walking onto stage we took our places , Simon on bass, Alec on lead guitar, Izzy on drums, Jon on keyboards and back-up and I'm the lead singer.

We walked on stage and everyone gave me a nod.

"How's everyone doing" I asked I heard a shout of replies. "Well we're the shadowhunters and this is smash mouths all star ready?"

And I let the music flow through me

 _Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
 _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_  
 _She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_  
 _In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

 _Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
 _Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
 _Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
 _Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

and I had everyone singing

 _So much to do, so much to see_  
 _So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_  
 _You'll never know if you don't go_  
 _You'll never shine if you don't glow_

 _Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
 _Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
 _And all that glitters is gold_  
 _Only shooting stars break the mold_

 _It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
 _You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older_  
 _But the meteor men beg to differ_  
 _Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

 _The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
 _The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_  
 _My world's on fire. How about yours?_  
 _That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored._

I laughed

 _Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
 _Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
 _And all that glitters is gold_  
 _Only shooting stars break the mold_

 _Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_  
 _I need to get myself away from this place_  
 _I said yep, what a concept_  
 _I could use a little fuel myself_  
 _And we could all use a little change_

and we had the croud dancing

 _Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
 _Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
 _Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
 _Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

 _So much to do so much to see_  
 _So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
 _You'll never know if you don't go_  
 _You'll never shine if you don't glow._

 _Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_  
 _Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_  
 _And all that glitters is gold_

 _Only shooting stars break the mold_

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

"This song I wrote with simon who is on bass." I said and simon laughed and waved.

 _Best friends, you are my f-ing best friends._  
 _Yo honestly, this is the best night ever._  
 _And this song, I'm really feeling this song._  
 _Yo honestly, this is the best night ever._  
 _This is the best night ever._  
 _The f-ing best night ever._

and everyone was jumping I noticed one of the judges staring at me and realised this was Jace Herondale and I started jumping with the music.

 _I can't remember all the shit that we said last night, last night._  
 _We probably won't remember what we did, last night, last night._  
 _I'd rather be right here, tonight with you, than with anybody else in the world._  
 _I'd rather be right here, tonight with you, than with anybody else in the world._

 _Best friends, you are my f-ing best friends._  
 _Yo honestly, this is the best night ever._  
 _And this song, I'm really feeling this song._  
 _Yo honestly, this is the best night ever._  
 _This is the best night ever._  
 _The f-ing best night ever._

 _I can't remember all the shit that we said last night, last night._  
 _We probably won't remember what we did, but one thing I'll never forget._  
 _I'd rather be right here, tonight with you, than with anybody else in the world._  
 _I'd rather be right here, tonight with you, than with anybody else in the world, the world._

 _Best friends, you are my f-ing best friends._  
 _Yo honestly, this is the best night ever._  
 _And this song, I'm really feeling this song._  
 _Yo honestly, the f-ing best night ever._

 _'Uh, are we gonna get sued for this?'_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh._

 _Best friends, You are my best friends._  
 _You are my best best best best best best best best best.. Best Friends._  
 _You are my f-ing best friends._

 _Best friends, you are my f-ing best friends._  
 _Yo honestly, this is the best night ever._  
 _And this song, I'm really feeling this song._  
 _Yo honestly, the fucking best night ever._  
 _The f-ing best night ever._  
 _The f-ing best night ever._

"And this last song was written by Izzy our drummer and me" I said and Izzy adjusted her microphone she wasn't the most confident singer and it was a stretch just to get her to do back-up.

Oh he treats me with respect  
He says he loves me all the time  
He calls me fifteen times a day  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine

Izzy shook her head as if to say she wasn't singing alone so I nodded in reassurance and we sang together.

 _You know I've never met a man_  
 _Who's made me feel quite so secure_  
 _He's not like all them other boys_  
 _They're all so dumb and immature_

 _There's just one thing_  
 _That's getting in the way_  
 _When we go up to bed_  
 _You're just no good_  
 _It's such a shame_

 _I look into your eyes_  
 _I want to get to know you_  
 _And then you make this noise_  
 _And it's apparent it's all over_

I looked up at the judges again and Jace was smirking... ugghh what a player.

 _It's not fair_  
 _And I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_

 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _That you never make me scream_  
 _You never make me scream_

 _Oh, it's not fair_  
 _And it's really not ok_  
 _It's really not ok_  
 _It's really not ok_

 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _But all you do is take_  
 _Yeah all you do is take_

 _Oh I lie here in the wet patch_  
 _In the middle of the bed_  
 _I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by_  
 _I spent ages giving head_

 _Then I remember all the nice things_  
 _That you've ever said to me_  
 _Maybe I'm just overreacting_  
 _Maybe you're the one for me_

 _There's just one thing_  
 _That's getting in the way_  
 _When we go up to bed_  
 _You're just no good_  
 _It's such a shame_

 _I look into your eyes_  
 _I want to get to know you_  
 _And then you make this noise_  
 _And it's apparent it's all over_

 _It's not fair_  
 _And I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_

 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _That you never make me scream_  
 _You never make me scream_

 _Oh, it's not fair_  
 _And it's really not ok_  
 _It's really not ok_  
 _It's really not ok_

 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _But all you do is take_  
 _Yeah all you do is take_

 _There's just one thing_  
 _That's getting in the way_  
 _When we go up to bed_  
 _You're just no good_  
 _It's such a shame_

 _I look into your eyes_  
 _I want to get to know you_  
 _And then you make this noise_  
 _And it's apparent it's all over_

 _It's not fair_  
 _And I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_  
 _I think you're really mean_

 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _That you never make me scream_  
 _You never make me scream_

 _Oh, it's not fair_  
 _And it's really not ok_  
 _It's really not ok_  
 _It's really not ok_

 _Oh, you're supposed to care_  
 _But all you do is take_  
 _Yeah all you do is take_

"Thankyou everyone we are the shadowhunters, " and we walked off laughing feeling more alive the ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

"Clary can you take that customer." Aline asked as I walked into the reastraunt she looked frantic.

"Aline, your shift finished half-an-hour ago." I said taking the tray out of her hands.

"Yea, Kaelie didn't show up for her shift." She said going toards the dish washer.

"Aline, I got this you have a date tonight with Helen." I said turning her around.

"You sure." she asked.

"Go."

I walked to the back booth and I saw a boy with golden hair and golden eyes. I recognised him immediately.

"Sorry for the wait we're down a staff member what can I get you." I asked.

He looked up and recognised me immediately "You were at the battle of the bands." He said.

"Yea, I'm the lead singer of the shadowhunters," I said still looking down at my pad.

"Oh, I know whats your name?" He asked with a grin.

"Clary" I said absent mindly doodling on the pad.

"Clary, hmmm pretty name for a pretty girl." He said.

"Uhhh yea, so are ready to order or should I come back." I asked.

"Oh yea I'll just get the coconut pancakes and a coffee." He said.

"Kay, Ill be right back with that." I said smiling then turning around I shouted uot to Jordan to get his lazy ass up and cook some pancakes while I make the coffee. I turned on the radio and hips don't lie came on so I started absent mindedly sing while waiting for the water to boil.

 _And I'm on tonight_  
 _You know my hips don't lie_  
 _And I'm starting to feel it's right_  
 _All the attraction, the tension_  
 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Then Jon walked in "Hey Jon." I called picking up the pancakes and coffee I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I walked to the back booth.

 **Jace's POV**

Clary just kissed him on the cheek I felt something unfamiliar inside me I wasn't jealous I just wanted to know who he was and what he was too her that's not jealous is it... She came and sat down the pancakes and coffee.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked with a smile, her green eyes glistening.

"No you can go back to your boyfriend." The last word came off bitter.

"What?" she asked turning around. "What Jon. Pfffft. he wishes nah that's my brother" she says with a laugh.

"Oh" is all I say. God I am such an idiot.

"So anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"No thanks." I say and she turns back around to her brother he hands her a pair of keys she hugs him and screams. I couldn't help but laugh.

time-skip

"Stupid, worthless bike kirt so owes me." I heard someone yelling I walked around into the street to see the little red head she had grease all over her clothes. She kicked it a couple of times.

"Now, what did the bike ever do to you." I ask with a smirk.

"little prick, he took my tools as well." Is all she says. It then started raining and I don't mean just a little it was bucketing down.

"You need a hand?" I ask.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to keep a toolkit on their person at all times." She says. taking out her phone. "How the hell can there be no service im in the middle of new York for gods sake." I used her distraction to grab my toolbox out of my trunk.

"Here." I said crouching down beside her. "What's the problem." I ask, she explains to me and I grab out my tools 20 minutes later her bike is fixed.

"By the angel thank you so much." She says pulling out her wallet handing me a 20 dollar note.

"Uh, uh , uh" I say. "Not happening." I tell her passing back the money.

"Take the money." she says. putting the 20 dollars in my pants pocket. Before hopping on her bike and driving off leaving me shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

"By the angel you can't be serious." Izzy said into her phone.

"Sure we can come." She said again. "Yea Clary Fray, Jon Morgernstern, Simon Lewis, Alec Lightwood and I'm Izzy Lightwood." She said and then the person on the other end hung up.

"We won, we actually won we're going on tour with Jace Herondale." Iz screamed. That was followed by cheering.

"yebat' da" I screamed standing up on the couch.

"yazyk krasnyy." Jon replied I had to laugh at our friends confusion, we had a habit of speaking in Russian when we were excited or angry.

"Yea we have to go down to the studio and do a interview like now." Iz said and we piled into the two cars we owned. I didn't bother to get changed so I ended up in a pair of black skinny jeans a my chemical romance shirt and a pair of chuck taylors with my hair in a messy bun we all decided pretty quickly that we weren't going to change our looks for the tour.

-time skip-

"Can everybody give a warm welcome to the shadowhunters" Ken the interviewer said. and everyone cheered as we walked on stage. " So can you give us your name and what you do in the band."

Simon started "I'm Simon Lewis and I play bass." "Im Jonathan Morgenstern and I play keyboard." "I'm Izzy Lightwood and I play drums." "I'm Alec Lightwood and im lead guitarist." "And I'm Clary Fray and I'm the lead singer." I finished.

"So how did you guys become a band." Ken asked.

Simon laughed but answered "Well, we were all living together and Jon got really drunk one night and it happened to be the same night we introduced Jon to Ebay and long story short he spent 10,000 dollars on some music equipment so we decided to make the most of it." Jon was blushing.

"So Alec and Izzy you guys are brother and sister but I've also heard that Clary and Jon are brother and sister as well." Ken asked.

"Uh yea we are we're twins actually so it's pretty cool because we can like read each other's minds and shit it's pretty trippy actually." Jon said.

"So based on that we want to play a game you'll each have a whiteboard and we'll ask you a question and we'll see if you guys get the same answer." Ken said.

"So best band to ever live?" we both put down MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE.

"best colour?" I wrote down BLACK LIKE MY SOUL and Jon wrote BLACK LIKE CLARY'S SOUL the whole audience cracked up.

"best movie?" PARANORMAL ACTIVITY DUH.

"best ice cream flavour?" DOUBLE CHOC FUDGE.

"Well I think that prove that Clary and Jon can both read each other minds." Ken said and everyone cracked up.

"Are you guys likely to get annoyed with each other on tour." Ken asked more seriously.

"We've been living with each other for 3 years and the biggest fight we've had was what to name the band, unless you count when Jon and Clary yell at each other in Russian though that's funny as hell." Alec said and everyone laughed again.

"Tell me more about the Russian." Ken asked.

"Well, when me and Jon were little we used to get in trouble for calling each other names so we decided to learn Russian so no one would know what we were saying." I shrugged.

"And you still use it he asked." He asked.

"my na segodnyashniy den' samyy seksual'nyy dva v gruppe." I said turning to Jon proving my point.

"ya znayu, pravyy proklyatoye my goryachiy." Jon said laughing.

"my dolzhny byli modeli vmesto muzykantov" I laughed.

"well whilst we would all love to here how sexy the two of you guys are, it is almost time to go, would you please play us a song before you go?"

"Of course" Jon replied throwing me over his shoulder and sitting me down at the microphone everyone laughed at this.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend and he just doesn't seem to get the message that your over yea well I wrote this one." I said.

 _I remember when we broke up the first time_  
 _Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
 _We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
 _When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
 _Then you come around again and say_  
 _"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
 _Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
 _I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

 _Ooh, we called it off again last night_  
 _But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

I start skipping around to my other band mates.

 _We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
 _We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

 _Like, ever..._

first I cover up jons eyes with my hands

 _I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
 _And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
 _And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
 _With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Then I stole simons glasses and put them on he could play fine without them anyway.

 _Ooh, you called me up again tonight_  
 _But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

 _We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
 _We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Next I started tickling Alec

 _Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
 _Oh oh oh_

 _I used to think that we were forever ever_  
 _And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
 _Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
 _And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
 _We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

Then I ran over to Izzy and whispered something in her ear and she cracked up laughing.

 _No!_

 _We are never ever ever getting back together_  
 _We are never ever ever getting back together_  
 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

 _We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
 _We, ooh, getting back together_

 _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
 _But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

By the end everyone is laughing and singing. I felt quite accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace's POV**

I was so happy when Maia, Jordan and Magnus agreed with me about the shadowhunters, I couldn't get that little red-head out of my heads. My Dad who is also my manager said that we should watch there interview and some of their youtube video's it was hard to believe it was there first interview they were naturals and pretty funny aswell especially there little Russian stunt I didn't speak Russian so I looked at my dad curiously.

"They just said how they were the two sexiest in the band and that they should become models if the music career doesn't work at." He shrugged I didn't doubt that clary was beautiful wait did I just call clary beautiful since when did I call girls beautiful.

I clicked on a video that said Clary does slap cam.

 _"So its 4 o'clock in the morning and my drunken friends are down stairs and because somehow I ended up designated drivers at my own birthday party imam slap cam them" Clary said in a hushed voice she put shaving cream on her hands and went to find her first victim. "Hey Alec" She called out he stood up to face her "Slap cam" and she lapped and ran off._

 _"Simon, Harry Potter is better than Star Wars" Simon walked up to her "You did not just say- " "Slap Cam" and then she ran off._

 _"Ahhhh" she screamed "Jon please help" then Jon came running towards her "Slap Cam"_

And then the video was over.

"Are you sure about them, they seem a little unprofessional." Is all my dad said.

"But don't you see that is exactly what my show needs a little fun its to serious." Is all I said.

 **Jon's POV**

"Clare this new song sounds good." I said.

"Do you reckon the guys will like it." She asked hopeful.

"We'll ask em' guys getcha' asses down here Clary's got a new song." I called out and they all came rushing down.

"Well let's here it."

"Okay I wrote this one because Izzy and Simon are seriously crushing on each other and no one seems to notice" She said and simon and Izzy both blushed. She picked up the acoustic and began.

 _Do you hear me,_  
 _I'm talking to you_  
 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

 _Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
 _I feel your whisper across the sea_  
 _I keep you with me in my heart_  
 _You make it easier when life gets hard_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _They don't know how long it takes_  
 _Waiting for a love like this_  
 _Every time we say goodbye_  
 _I wish we had one more kiss_  
 _I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Lucky we're in love in every way_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
 _To an island where we'll meet_  
 _You'll hear the music fill the air_  
 _I'll put a flower in your hair_

 _Though the breezes through trees_  
 _Move so pretty you're all I see_  
 _As the world keeps spinning round_  
 _You hold me right here right now_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Alec and I started whoooing and then next thing you know Izzy ans Simon are making out. They were quickly stopped by the beeping of Izzy's phone.

"Guys we need to go up to the studio." She said and we me, Alec and Clary got into one car and Simon and Izzy got into the other.

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Source:  . 

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Source:  . 


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry about the stuff up in the last chapter my laptops being a bitch...**

 **Clary's POV**

We arrived at the studio "You guys must be the shadowhunters" Said a man with glitter everywhere. "I'm Magnus, and this is Maia and Jordan."

"Yea that us Hi." Said Jon.

"We need to get you in the booth people want to here more of your music." Maia said showing us to the booth.

We got comfortable and started.

 _I wake up every evening_  
 _With a big smile on my face_  
 _And it never feels out of place_  
 _And you're still probably working_  
 _At a nine to five pace_  
 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Now where's your picket fence love_  
 _And where's that shiny car_  
 _And did it ever get you far_  
 _You never seemed so tense love_  
 _I've never seen you fall so hard_  
 _Do you know where you are_

 _And truth be told I miss you_  
 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
 _Where'd it all go wrong?_  
 _But the list goes on and on_

 _And truth be told I miss you_  
 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Now you'll never see_  
 _What you've done to me_  
 _You can take back your memories_  
 _They're no good to me_  
 _And here's all your lies_  
 _You can't look me in the eyes_  
 _With the sad, sad look_  
 _That you wear so well_

 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_  
 _Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song_  
 _I hope that it will give you hell_

 _You can sing along_  
 _I hope that it will treat you well_

That's when the golden boy himself walks in clapping "you guys are really something aren't you but I do have to ask do you write any love songs because most of these are about breaking up." He asked.

"Actually Little Red over here just finished writing one, didn't you Clare?" Jon said.

"Uh yea" I replied. "Umm can you sing these parts Jon." I asked he was about to answer, when Jace Herrondale cut in,

"I'll do it." He said.

"Umm okay" I said picking up the guitar.

( **Jace** ** _,_** _Clary,_ _both)_

 **Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**  
 **Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
 **Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

 _Boy, I hear you in my dreams_  
 _I feel your whisper across the sea_  
 _I keep you with me in my heart_  
 _You make it easier when life gets hard_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _They don't know how long it takes_  
 _Waiting for a love like this_  
 _Every time we say goodbye_  
 _I wish we had one more kiss_  
 _I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 **Lucky to be coming home again**  
 _Lucky we're in love in every way_  
 **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 **And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
 **To an island where we'll meet**  
 **You'll hear the music fill the air**  
 **I'll put a flower in your hair**

 _Though the breezes through the trees_  
 _Move so pretty you're all I see_  
 _As the world keeps spinning round_  
 _You hold me right here right now_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 **Lucky to have been where I have been**  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 **I'm lucky we're in love in every way**  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 **Lucky to be coming home someday**

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"Yea its not my best. but." Is all I said putting the guitar down.

"Are you kidding that was amazing, maybe we could do a duet while on the tour?" He asked. Ummm did I just get asked to do a duet with Jace Herondale most girls would kill for this.

"Ummm yea, sure." Is what I said going through my music folder.

"Ummm yea, sure" He mocked. "Most girls would kill to be in the same room as me let alone do a duet."

"I'm not most girls." I said.

Maia's name came through the speaker then. "We have to get one more song then you guys can go."

we decided to do a cover that we did when ever we were a little uneasy or nervous.

 _Shorty get down, good Lord_  
 _Baby got 'em open all over town_  
 _Strictly biz, she don't play around_  
 _Cover much grounds, got game by the pound_  
 _Gettin' paid is her forte_  
 _Each and every day, true player way_  
 _I can't get her outta my mind_  
 _I think about the girl all the time_

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music.

 _East side to the west side_  
 _Push your fat rides it's no surprise_  
 _She got tricks in the stash_  
 _Stacking up the cash, fast when it comes to the gas_  
 _By no means average_  
 _She's on when she's got to have it_  
 _Baby, your a perfect 10, I wanna get in_  
 _Can I get down so I can win_

 _I like the way you work it (no diggity)_  
 _I got to bag it up (bag it up)_  
 _I like the way you work it (no diggity)_  
 _I got to bag it up (bag it up)_  
 _I like the way you work it (no diggity)_  
 _I got to bag it up (bag it up)_  
 _I like the way you work it (no diggity)_  
 _I got to bag it up_

 _She's got class and style_  
 _Street knowledge by the pound_  
 _Baby never act wild_  
 _Very low key on the profile_  
 _Catching feelings is a no_  
 _Let me tell you how it goes_  
 _Curve's the word, spin's the verb_  
 _Lovers it curves so freak what you heard_

 _Rollin' with the phatness_  
 _You don't even know what the half is_  
 _You got to pay to play_  
 _Just for shorty bang bang to look your way_  
 _I like the way you work it_  
 _Trump tight all day, everyday_  
 _You're blowing my mind, maybe in time_  
 _Baby, I can get you in my ride_

 _I like the way you work it (bag it up)_  
 _I got to bag it up (no diggity)_  
 _I like the way you work it (bag it up)_  
 _I got to bag it up (no diggity)_  
 _I like the way you work it (bag it up)_  
 _I got to bag it up (no diggity)_  
 _I like the way you work it (bag it up)_  
 _I got to bag it up_

 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_

 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
 _I got to bag it up_

-time skip-

The song me an Jace had sang was all over everywhere on radio's on T.V. I didn't even realise they had recorded it our other songs were all over the internet aswell and our interview had gone wild.

We were about to do our first interview with Jace, nd I was nervous, Jon seemed to notice my nervousness and took me over to the others. In attempt to calm us all down we started singing.

 _Heigh-ho, heigh-ho_  
 _It's off to work we go_  
 _We keep on singing all day long_  
 _Heigh-ho_

 _Heigh-ho, heigh-ho_  
 _Got to make your troubles go_  
 _Well, you keep on singing all day long_  
 _Heigh-ho_

 _Heigh-ho, heigh-ho_

We put our hands in together and whisper yelled shadowhunters.

"So wer're here today with Jace Wayland and the shadowhunters." The interviewer heath said.

"So Jace is there a specific reason you chose the shadowhunters?"

"Well they were amazing at the battle of the bands, they got the whole crowd dancing, then the next day I went into this little reastraunt called Takis' and who was my server , the one and only Clarissa Fray, and while she was making my coffee she started singing Shakira's hips don't lie and I made up my mind" He said I felt my cheeks go red.

"So your's and Clary's duet, is there anything going on there?" He asks.

"Oh, No I wrote the song for a different couple in the band" I mouthed Simon and Izzy "And he wanted to here it so we sang it I didn't actually realise they were recording." and shrugged.

"How swiftly you dismiss our love." He mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"So I was wondering if we could play a game, the teams are Izzy and Simon, Jon and Alec and Clary and Jace im going to say a line of a song and you guys have to guess what the song is?"

"It started with a whisper?"

"Everybody talks-Neon Trees." I answered Jace hi-fived me.

"When I was a young boy?"

"Black Parade- My chemical Romance" I answered right again.

"Bring the lemon and the bottle of Jim."

"Don't Ed sheeran." Jace answered. It went on for a fewmore minutes and me and Jace were still crushing it.

"Well I see this is a little unfair shadowhunters why don't you sing one of the songs you auditioned with?" He asked.

( _clary_ _ **everyone**_

 _Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
 _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_  
 _She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and_ _ **her thumb**_  
 _In the shape of an "L" on her_ _ **forehead**_

 _Well, the years start coming and_ _ **they don't stop coming**_  
 ** _Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_**  
 _Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
 _Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

 _So much to do, so much to see_  
 _So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_  
 _You'll never know if you don't go_  
 _You'll never shine if you don't glow_

 _ **Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play**_  
 ** _Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_**  
 ** _And all that glitters is gold_**  
 ** _Only shooting stars break the mold_**

 _It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
 _You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older_  
 _But the meteor men beg to differ_  
 _Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

 ** _The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_**  
 ** _The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_**  
 ** _My world's on fire. How about yours?_**  
 ** _That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored._**

 ** _Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_**  
 ** _Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_**  
 ** _And all that glitters is gold_**  
 ** _Only shooting stars break the mold_**

 _Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_  
 _I need to get myself away from this place_  
 _I said yep, what a concept_  
 _I could use a little fuel myself_  
 _And we could all use a little change_

 _Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
 _Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
 _Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
 _Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

 _So much to do so much to see_  
 _So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
 _You'll never know if you don't go_  
 _You'll never shine if you don't glow._

 ** _Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play_**  
 ** _Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid_**  
 ** _And all that glitters is gold_**  
 ** _Only shooting stars break the mold_**

 _And all that glitters is gold_  
 _Only shooting stars break the mold_


	6. Chapter 6

Time-skip- day of the tour

 **Jons POV**

"This is massive." Alec said in an attempt to break the silence, yea we muttered clary then gave it her best.

"That's it doomsday option." She said resting her head on my lap and her feet on Alecs legs.

 _Now, this is a story all about how_

 _My life got flipped-turned upside down_

 _And I'd like to take a minute_

 _Just sit right there_

 _I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air_

Everybody started singing

 _In west Philadelphia born and raised_

 _On the playground was where I spent most of my days_

 _Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_

 _And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school_

 _When a couple of guys who were up to no good_

 _Started making trouble in my neighborhood_

 _I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_

 _She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air'_

 _I begged and pleaded with her day after day_

 _But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way_

 _She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket._

 _I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'._

Jace stared at us incredulously I wasn't sure whether it was because we just randomly broke out in song or, cause we all new the lyrics to the fresh brine of Bel Air themes song.

 _First class, yo this is bad_

 _Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass._

 _Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?_

 _Hmm this might be alright._

 _But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that_

 _Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?_

 _I don't think so_

 _I'll see when I get there_

 _I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air_

 _Well, the plane landed and when I came out_

 _There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out_

 _I ain't trying to get arrested yet_

 _I just got here_

 _I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared_

 _I whistled for a cab and when it came near_

 _The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror_

 _If anything I could say that this cab was rare_

 _But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Bel-Air'_

 _I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8_

 _And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo home smell ya later'_

 _I looked at my kingdom_

 _I was finally there_

 _To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air_

We all started laughing.

"I can't believe you guys know the fresh prince of Bel Air theme song." He said.

"One of our many talents." I said with a bow,

"Why don't we plat never have I ever to get to know one another" Jace suggested we all agreed and Alec started off.

"Never have I ever woken up drunk with no idea where I was." He said with a smile everybody but him and Clary did a shot.

"Bull shit Clare." I said. She smiled.

"I have never woken up drunk I may have woken up with a hangover but never drunk." She smiled.

"Damn Shorty what are you now a lawyer." Jace said. "Never have I ever been arrested."

"Clare might as well chug the bottle." Iz commented.

"You've been arrested?" Jace asked.

"Once or twice." Clary shrugged.

"Let's count there was the time you broke into the school and spray painted C on everything, that time you sent someone to hospital, the time you broke into someones house."

"You dared me to do that." She argued.

"No, I told you don't break into that loser's house and you said you can't tell me what to do Jon" I corrected.

After a few more rounds everybody was drunk and all but passed out.

 **Clary's POV**

After I'd gotten Si, Iz and Alec to bed I had to get Jace. ugggghhhh.

"You know Clary you're cute," He slurred. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Clary I'm sorry." He said. And before I knew it he had vomited I called out to Jon to help me get jace to bed while I had a shower.

 **Jace's POV**

I woke up to a pounding headache, and the smell of pancakes. I walked out to the kitchen too see the others at the breakfast bar and Clary cooking.

"What's cooking good looking?" I asked sitting down she sat the pancakes in front of me whilst giving me a death stare then walked out.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Jon laughed. I looked at him confused as did the rest of the group. "Dude you threw up all over her last night." He finished. Everybody cracked up.

Oh crap. "Imma go apologize." I said and walked up to the music room I was about to walk in when I heard her.

 _We're taking the long way home_

 _Taking the long way home_

 _Take me back to the middle of nowhere_

 _Back to the place only you and I share_

 _Remember all the memories?_

 _The fireflies and make-believe_

 _Kicking back in the old school yard_

 _Singing songs on our guitars_

 _This is our reality_

 _Crazy stupid, you and me_

 _We know this is the way it's supposed to be_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_

 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you_

 _Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_

 _So we're taking the long way home tonight_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _We're taking the long way home_

 _Taking the long way home_

 _Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere_

 _Yeah, you know we took our time to get there_

 _We're hiding out in a dream_

 _Catching fire like kerosene_

 _And you know I'd never let you down_

 _'Til the sun comes up, we can own this town_

 _Something like make-believe_

 _Living in a movie scene_

Wow she was beautiful… wait what.

 _We know this is the way it's supposed to be_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_

 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you_

 _Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _Hitting every red light_

 _Kissing at the stop signs, darling_

 _Green Day's on the radio_

 _And everything is alright_

 _Now we're turning off the headlights, darling_

 _We're just taking it slow_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_

 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you_

 _Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _Hitting every red light_

 _Kissing at the stop signs, darling_

 _Green Day's on the radio_

 _And everything is alright_

 _Now we're turning off the headlights, darling_

 _We're just taking it slow_

 _We're taking the long way home_

"That was amazing. Did you write that?" I asked once she finished the song.

"Oh umm, I'm sorry I didn't-."

"It's okay I just came to say sorry about last night." I said.

"It's fine." She sighed.

"No, I'll make it up to you we have our first show tomorrow night will you write a song to sing with me." I asked.

"Ummm. Yea I guess." She hesitated.

"Well let's get started." I patted the seat next to me at the piano and we began.


End file.
